


[马俊]creep 2

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna
Summary: 未满十八自觉勿进！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！





	[马俊]creep 2

“不会。”男孩往后缩了缩，但李马克的大手让他无法后退。“我教你。”语罢，薄唇毫不客气地碾在他的唇上，舌头更是霸道地伸进口腔。

黄仁俊不会接吻，喘不过气的他泪汪汪地揪着李马克的衣服，一时半会竟忘了扯裤子。李马克的手伸进男孩宽大的裤管，过分地揉捏着手中的臀瓣，甚至试图探入内裤中寻觅未曾有人探访过的密地。黄仁俊还未曾受过这般遭遇，愣愣地接着吻，仍由他玩弄。

一旁的李帝努李楷灿比他们进展得快多了，李楷灿的内裤已经被褪到腿弯，朋克裙下泛滥着淫靡的水声。李楷灿毫不掩饰自己的快意，搂着李帝努仰头放肆喘息，手抓李帝努的手臂上，留下一道道红痕。

李马克不敢示弱，用力扯开黄仁俊的裤子，在尾椎骨下方的位置扯开一个口，他将内裤拨到一边，正想插入一个指节，却因为身上人的僵硬而停下了动作。

“第一次？”他亲昵地蹭了蹭男孩的侧脸，黄仁俊点点头，也不知道是疼还是害怕，亦或是两者都有，眼里蓄积的泪水滴滴答答地往下流。李马克抽回手，抱着男孩弯下腰在抽屉里翻找。他思考了几秒，最后挑了一只带有催情作用的草莓味润滑剂。

“不会痛的。”膏体一点点抹在穴口，草莓的甜味一下子在房间里炸开。原本埋头在李楷灿胸前的李帝努也抬起了头，“你怎么给他用这个？”“怕他疼。”李马克头也没抬，专心地给黄仁俊做扩张。

倒是在他身上的李楷灿很不满，伸手掐了李帝努的囊袋一把，把他疼得呱呱乱叫。“艹我。”他就像一个女王一样，带着金光闪闪的皇冠坐在他的宝座上，仰望底下卑贱的臣民。李帝努看得入了迷，执起他的手放在唇边吻，一边吻一边抬头看着他的女王。

“愿意为您效劳。”他嘶哑着道。

李马克对李帝努的行为嗤之以鼻，他更喜欢自己掌握控制权，比如黄仁俊这样软绵绵的小蛋糕就很合他胃口。

确认三指可以灵活进出口，李马克迫不及待地把自己的性器从裤链中放出，头部在穴口划过却并不进入。

他能感觉到他的小蛋糕很害怕。

“别怕。”他隔着男孩几乎湿透的裤子抚摸着对方的性器，只是这一招好像没有什么作用，黄仁俊抖得更厉害了。李马克无法，只能先用别的方法先安抚男孩。

水手服的布料很薄，李马克没费多大力气就找到小蛋糕的乳头，舌头隔着布料准确的压在粉色的乳尖上，把人舔得打颤。趁着黄仁俊还沉迷在被舔奶的快感中，李马克一举把性器插进穴口中。

才进了个头，小水手就已经哭得像个泪人一般。李马克进也不是退也不是，只能一边哄一边慢慢推进。性器完全推入后，黄仁俊反而不哭了，他呆呆地坐在李马克腿上，眼角还挂着泪珠，看起来憨乎乎的。

“李帝努……嗯……快点……”或许是李楷灿的呻吟唤回了他的神智，黄仁俊突然埋头在李马克怀里，穴道开始不住地收缩。“你怎么怎么害羞啊。”李马克凑到黄仁俊耳边说，双手把他的臀瓣往中间推挤。

黄仁俊羞得耳朵都红了，硬是不肯抬头。李马克本来就不是什么好人，见他这么害羞，骨子里的恶略顿时浮现。他挨在沙发的转角处，把黄仁俊从怀里挖了出来，让他转过身看李帝努和李楷灿做爱。

李马克咬着黄仁俊的耳朵，双手玩弄着他的乳头，下半身还不停地抽插着。“看见李楷灿腰后那个纹身了吗？”黄仁俊根本不敢抬头，他胡乱地点着头，希望李马克能放过他。

“那是李帝努给他纹的。我也给你弄一个吧，你喜欢什么？”李马克的手依次划过黄仁俊的耳垂、乳尖和大腿内侧。“是打耳环还是乳环呢？在大腿内侧纹朵花好像也不错。”话音一转，他的手又探入了黄仁俊的臀间。

“不如纹在这里把，从腰窝一直纹到穴口，就像一条藤曼慢慢探进去一样，你说好不好？”黄仁俊摇头摇得更剧烈了，他侧过脸杂乱无章地吻着李马克的脸，好像这样李马克就会放弃这些念头。“亲我也没用哦，我已经决定了。”李马克愉快的语气里藏着让黄仁俊最恐惧的话语，“在我们仁俊的乳尖穿个小环，粉色配上银色一定很好看。”他舔舔嘴唇，所有场景在他脑子里自动上演。

小蛋糕承受不住这样的恐吓，原本隐秘的哭泣变成了放声大哭，连沉浸在性爱中的李帝努李楷灿两人都看了过来。

“你不要欺负他。”李楷灿皱起眉，就在李帝努器物在体内的姿势凑到黄仁俊跟前，挑起他的下巴和他亲吻。李马克顿时怒不可遏，把人拽回自己怀里。

“李帝努管住你自己的人！”

李马克搂着黄仁俊疯狂亲吻，像是要把李楷灿亲到的地方都消毒一遍。“别哭了，我骗你的。”“真、真的吗？”小蛋糕脸上还带着怀疑，小嘴嘟嘟的，李马克见他这么乖又忍不住欺负了他一下。

“真的。你亲我一下我就不弄了。”黄仁俊将信将疑地亲了他一口，接下来李马克果然没有再替穿环的事情了。

只可惜他还太年轻了，没有预料到李马克的一肚子坏水。


End file.
